This supplement requests alteration and renovation funds to allow expansion of the laboratory facilities of the Department of Neurological Surgery. This additional space is required for the continuation of laboratory and clinical research sharply focused on the therapy of malignant gliomas. The laboratory effort is an interdisciplinary approach designed to maximize the most effective use of presently available therapeutic modalities, namely, surgery, radiotherapy, and chemotherapy. Experimental therapeutic programs designed on the basis of tumor cell population, kinetics, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data, the time course and completeness of DNA repair, and immunologic enhancement, will be applied to intracerebral animal model systems. With a method for CSF analysis developed in the laboratory, we will explore the value of polyamines as an indicator of tumor burden and therapeutic effectiveness. The clinical service will concentrate on Phase II trials, beginning with BCNU and procarbazine, and on Phase I and II trials involving different methods of drug administration. Computerized axial tomography (EMI scanner) will be explored as an indicator of chemotherapeutic effect. We will participate in cooperative studies of metastatic tumors to the brain and spinal cord as new members of the Western Cancer Study Group. Immune enhancement using BCG will be incorporated into concurrent drug trials. The thrust of the proposed research is a multimodality approach to malignant gliomas anticipating that optimal therapeutic combinations, used in the proper sequence and by the most effective schedules, will significantly improve the results now obtained in the treatment of this group of tumors.